The Right Choice
by emokid1220
Summary: Well, here is my stupid little story. have fun reading it.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. Sasuke's encounter with the Sound Four was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't decide what to do. listen to Kakashi and stay, or go to get the power from orochimaru. The power was incredible, like nothing he had ever seen. he thought to himself, then i would surpass Naruto with that power, and finally be able to kill Itachi. But he then thought about what he was going to give up. Kakashi, his teacher, Sakura, his comrade who he secretly loved but would never admit it. And Naruto, his rival among rivals. He didnt want to give up them, not for anything. But revenge kept coming back to his mind. Again and again, over and over. He felt like he had no choice. He felt as if he needed the power. He got out of his bed and started to pack. he dicided to leave.

After packing he left his house, hoping to not run into anyone who would try to stop him. he just wanted to get away from here and not look back. He was nearing the village gates when he saw Sakura heading towards him. She stopped a few feet away, and Sasuke continued past her.

"Where are you going?" She asked nervously.

"None of your business." Sasuke replied, as cold as possible, trying to get her to stop with the questions.

"Your leaving aren't you..?" Sakura said weakly.

"I told you its none of your business!" Sasuke shouted with a small hint of rage. He turned around and saw Sakura's face then. Sakura was stricken with fear and had tears running down her face. Sasuke kept his composure but was hurting on the inside, seeing her like this. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"Don't leave Sasuke..." She cried. "Stay here. Stay with us, with me."

"Sakura, I need to go. I need his power to defeat Itachi." Sasuke replied softly. he didnt want to hurt her.

"We can defeat him together. I'll do whatever it takes to help. Please Sasuke! Don't leave! And if you leave, take me with you!" She shouted.

"S-Sakura." Sasuke studdered to find the words. "I-Its too dangerous. You could get hurt."

"I don't care! I love you Sasuke!" She shouted again.

"S-saku.." Sasuke started but Sakura had ran up to him and hugged him.

"Please... Don't go... For me..." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Sakura.." he said, shocked. He didn't know what to do. Does he stay with the girl he loves or take revenge on his clan by leaving. He was confused.

"Please... Please Sasuke." She pleaded over and over, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sakura." Sasuke said calmly. He knew what he was going to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost midnight now. Sasuke was still there with Sakura, her hugging him and pleading. Sasuke was sure of what he was going to do, and, even though it means giving up on revenge, he was going to do it.

"Sakura." He said softly, "I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused. I am going to stay."

"Really?" She said, entusiastically, her eyes shinning.

"Yes Sakura, yes." He smiled back, softly. He never smiles often unless its at Naruto for being, well, Naruto.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said, burring her head into his chest.

"No. Thank you Sakura. you saved me from making a horrible mistake. I would probably have been come consumed with power and lost my humanity but you stopped me. Thank you." He Replied.

Sakura was so confused. This isn't like Sasuke. To say such things as Thank you. It's unlike him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I am now." He replied, and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is fine now."

Sakura was rushing with different emotions. She was sad he tried to leave, Happy he isn't, Loving the fact he has his arms around here, Confused that he is talking this way, and then some. She was wondering what was going on, if this was a dream. They have never been this close before. It's true she didn't mind having him hugging her but it isn't like him at all.

"Are you sure S-Sasuke? You have never really been so c-close to me." She asked, trying to keep her words straight.

"Yes. Everything is fine. And i will be closer now. More than i ever have." He replied again. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

Sakura exploded with emotions. She didnt know what to do, what to say. Her cheeks had flushed with color. She was getting dizzy.

Sasuke lifted his head away and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She replied, "Just alittle dizzy is all."

"Let me walk you home." He said, a bit worried. "It's Late anyways."

"Mkay" She replied. She was tired, and wanted to think about what just happened.

Off in the outskirts of the leaf village, the sound four were getting irritated waiting for Sasuke.

"Where is that little runt. When he gets here, I'll strangle his tiny little neck!" Tayuya said, annoyed. She didn't like the fact that they would have Sasuke as their leader.

"Stay calm Tayuya." Jiroubou said. "He will come. Even if we need to go back to get him by force. Orochimaru needs him."

"Shut up fat ass!" Tayuya replied, getting more annoyed.

"He is right Tayuya. Stay calm." Kidoumaru added. "We shall go get him if needed."

"He has til noon. When the time comes, we attack and retrieve the target." Sakon said, ending the conversation. They got back into their positions and started waiting, yet again.

Sunlight shined on the village of Konoha. Sasuke got up and looked happy for once. He was healed and ready to train and go on missions again. He actually can't wait to see his team, Kakashi, Sakura, and for once in a lifetime, Naruto. He started getting dress, ate and started to go meet up with his team.

"SAAAASSSUUUKKKEEE!" A voice shouted. Sasuke looked around. he knew that voice.

"Where are- UGH!" Sasuke grunted as Naruto landed on top of him.

"Haha, that was fun. Sorry Sasuke." Naruto apologized, getting up off of Sasuke.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, irritated now, and regreting he thought he would actually be happy to see him.

"Hehe, Come on, we need to go meet with Kakashi and Sakura." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, getting up. "I guess we do."

"Yup. I'll race you there." Naruto was jumping up and down.

"Your on." Sasuke replied, and both took off. Sasuke was jumping over the buildings left and right, while Naruto took the streets, Both heading to the Village Gates. Naruto started falling behind when they neared it.

"Looks like I'm going to win" Sasuke smirked.

"Not so fast! Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto Shouted. He made another clone of himself and had the clone toss him as hard and fast as he could. "What?" Sasuke said shocked as Naruto caught up.

"Hehe, never count me out." Naruto replied. they both reached there at the same time and started laughing. Kakashi and Sakura were already there and they both looked confused. they didn't have a clue why they were laughing.

"Well, now that we are all here, we can begin." Kakashi said, putting aside the thought of them both laughing after just trying to kill each other yesterday. "It's noon, so we are running late."

"What's todays mission Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We are just delivering a package is all. Don't get too excited." Sakura told Naruto.

"Aww, Seriously? Laaaaame." Naruto complained. He wanted something more exciting.

"Well, let's get started then." Sasuke said, and then they were off.

"Hmm, so they are delivering a package." Sakon said, coming out of hiding. "Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Tayuya. Lets tail them and take Sasuke."

"Right." They replied. and they were off, tracking Sasuke and the rest of them.

"Sasuke will not get away." Sakon said, then disappeared with his comrades. 


End file.
